yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Max "The HellSpawn" Serizawa
tumblr_mh1g712kNa1rwpob7o1_1280.png|Dont you give up on me.. Appearance Max has a lean, muscular build to him, his eyes are teal with an angular and slightly slanted shape, giving him a very sinister look. He has spiky black hair with blue outlining and white streaks. His skin complexion is regular peach-tan. He also possess a few scars on his body, which he hides with his outfit which is a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. When in a battle he discarded the robe and mask, beneath which he wears no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals. What people dont know is Max's human body is just a shell wrapped around his Darkness and with his Alteration Chi he hardens it allowing himself to have a denser physical boost he also always holds Venmon on him at all times. sdfesda.png|I feel the power surging inside of me! MKinp-XJ0E8.jpg|"You was able to break my mask let's see if you have what it takes to break me.." tumblr_mms8qhkfB41rqxa7po1_500.gif|"Heh" 380819623.jpg|Catch me If you can.. Behavior/Personality ' Max is heedless to formality or social standings and has a habit of giving people he meets nicknames or address them without appropriate consent, He can be quite perverted, Despite these quirks, Max is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty from most of the people he meets through acts of genuine kindness and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view. ' '-Update- Max become distance like his sister but at the same time tries to take care of her since Jackie gone no one can look over here and he knows it's his place to do so. Like his brother Max is looking for London seeing he is the reason for his brother death he doesnt know about his body guards but he would soon find out.' '-Two years later- Max has a power complex the thought of power entering his mind making him believe he is unstopable, With his new teammates Max treats each of them as family instead of Pawns he believes they are the light that will shine the world into something they all believe in.' ' QDlBf9A0uuQ.jpg ' Leader of Trinity of Sin Being crowned as Leader of the group Max uses this resource to become more in power knowing he could trust his teammates he knew it was only a matter of time til his goal came to life. Chi Base Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alternators can copy the properties of REAL things. Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Fighting Style This style is a Hybrid style of Drunken fist and Jeet Kun do, making the ultimate unpredictablity. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time unless trained properly.Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. This style even takes the form of Jeet Kun do's ' Be like water method.' Lee emphasized that every situation, in fighting or in everyday life, is varied. To obtain victory, therefore, it is essential not to be rigid, but to be fluid and able to adapt to any situation. He compared it to being like water, "Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. That water can flow, or it can crash. Be water my friend". Lee’s theory behind this is rather simple, you must be able to function in any scenario you are thrown into and you should react accordingly. You should know when to speed up or slow down, when to expand and when to contract, when to remain flowing and when to crash. It is the awareness that both life and fighting can be shapeless and ever changing that allows one to be able to adapt to those changes instantaneously and bring forth the appropriate solution. Lee didn’t believe in "styles" and felt that everyone and every situation is different, not everyone fits into a mould, we must remain flexible in order obtain new knowledge and victory in both life and combat. We must never become stagnant in the mind or method always evolving and moving towards improving ourselves. With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Photo Booth Library.gif tumblr_n6k6w7n0891qj5jqso1_500.gif Twilight chi User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilities and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. naruto-uzumaki-stop-by-linnyxito.png Photo-Umbrakinesis Dark Energy Manipulation Twilight Energy Manipulation Twilight Energy Absorption Twilight Infusion Twilight Energy Aura Twilight Energy Negation Night Empowerment Mayor of New Mexus romanov_logo_design_by_lordsyafiqnaz-d47lvl9 (1).jpg Schizophrenia Schizophrenia is a chronic, severe, and disabling brain disorder that has affected people throughout history.People with the disorder may hear voices other people don't hear. They may believe other people are reading their minds, controlling their thoughts, or plotting to harm them. This can terrify people with the illness and make them withdrawn or extremely agitated. ( Due to the Vemon Max has begun the first stages) schizophrenia-s11-a-neuroimaging-photo.jpg Max's Left Arm The user of this power gains draconic powers focused on his arm. User can shoot projectiles of pure draconic energy made of fire or other elements, and possess immense strength and resistance. Like Demonic Arm or God Hand, the user gains some magical powers. Can perform powerful elemental combat. Claw Retraction Draconic Energy Manipulation Enhanced Clawmanship Elemental Combat Enhanced Durability (arm) Hiei_mark.JPG 'Techniques' This is one of Max's favorite moves to perform his Dark Húdié is when he forms his dark chi into the form of an Húdié and uses it in battle where he is easily able to form then into anything he likes. With this Max's Hudie can see what he cant almost like an six sense with this power Max can share the sight the Hudie and the same for the Hudie. As his weapon Max can change the shape of his hudie allowing them to form into an razor sharp blades that he could use on his foe's. Another perk his Huide have are Max is able to shift his body into his Hudie and move around anywhere in a form of the creature, almost like how a vampire shifts into bats the only difference Max body isn't spilt into the crows meaning if one of the crows dies Max is still able to take his full form again. Essence of the ONE WINGED DRAGON! Tumblr_nc4no0vihA1tsd88vo1_500.gif Tumblr_n0i0ewEFEd1rzkxhio1_400.gif|How he charges up tumblr_mlf7lowi7z1rmxl1mo1_500.gif|How the Dragon looks slifer_the_sky_dragon___speedpaint_head_by_slifertheskydragon-d8k85a8.jpg Max has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Which is a good thing for Max because he has exllecent Chi control, when he fires this blast he shows full control of the shape. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a straight punch of pressurized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurized air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. While firing Max is able to amplify/concentrate the energy that is in the attack increasing the quantity/amplifying of it's destructive power. Max was taught the first step of this move with Suran to where he was able to release the flames of the dark dragon but after his jorney in the shrines he now learned the second step. This move is when Max releses the One winged Dragon from his arm and channel it towards his targert and if on contact the user would recivce a concussive burst of pressurized air the same effect for an Push blast but a couple of more times more damage. Max can however ONLY CAN fire 2 SHOT A DAY USING HIS OWN NATURAL Chi, But if Max is under an full moon or is under the effects of the Vemon he can perfrom an extra shot But if Max performs an extra shot his body would take a large toll to the point where his sight becomes burly and he is barely able to stand the second shot is only for when Max knows when it's over he wouldn't push himself to use the second shot cause he knows the risks that can happen like him dying, or even lossing the feeling in his left arm that is because when he releases his move the beast he unleashes leaves a wave of heat energy which burns his arms each time he release causing Max to be under distress. Phasing'' '' Fflarge.gif '' 'Max is able to transform his body completely into shadows. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of shadow, In this state Max is able to become Intangibility, were he can move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way, exact means how this is done vary between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make their own atoms move between other atoms, being non-physical being of energy, vibrating their molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. Regardless the user is able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity.(In a battle Max is able to perfom this four times)( 'Shadow Mimicry under Full-Formed Shadow Beings) '''What that mouth do tho? ' Tumblr_n2azluvg5L1sh0iqso1_500.gif ' This attack is one of Max's favorites it's when he channel's his chi into his mouth and forms a wave of Destruction with the power of crushing the bones of his foe's if their hit with this massive waves and repulsive forces with objects and people. Depending on the amount of force the user puts into this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at the user will be deflected, no matter the size, power. A massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in an enormous explosion. Jaganshi's Gravity ball' ' ' Nah.gif ' This move is when Max's opens his palm and creates a dark purple orb of chi surrounded by a series of white rings of chakra that orbit the main sphere. These rings then align into one disc-like shape around the orb, causing the rings to resemble planetary rings. This attack is able to deliver impact of concussive force, whether directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage. ' '''Improvements - ' The compacted nature and moving speed of Max's Chi allows this attack to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch the target spiraling backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. The blade also creates countless microscopic rings that severely damage the body on a cellular level. The rings when attacking can sever all nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck. If hit in the right place Max can also attack his foe's Chi circulatory system, with the attack. '''Jashin: Each eye is able to transport targets by creating a swirling distortion that opens a void of darkness which would keep the Volcity of the said target. This technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear. A user of the right eye requires physical contact to absorb a target, while a user of the left can do so from a distance. The left eye the long-range version of Jasin an ability is primarily based on line of sight and, as such, does not require physical contact to warp a target into the dark void. By focusing to create a barrier and concentrating on the target within, The Void will distort and the target will be drawn into. The Right eye, The short-range version of this move, requires him to be in close proximity with his target to warp the target. However, this eye (Connects with his phasing abity.)With this move Max is able to pin point where he would want the target to reappear and to have the same Voicty. ( Max could only use this 4 times an fight over using it causing him to go blind) ' tumblr_lu93mdz0sM1qftanso2_500.gif tumblr_mz38h5FPrC1sb3j30o2_500.gif tumblr_mkak6tvGWu1qgim19o1_500.gif ' Bakuhatsu No Ken The Kaijuu Bakuhatsu No Ken is an advanced technique that can turn one’s hand or foot into a violent blade like weapon. The true capability of this technique has the ability to stab or cut a one story brick building in half. It also has the capability of completely ripping the human body to shreds in the area hit, should the attack come into contact. This however does come with setbacks as without mastery, this technique can cause great strain on the arm or body of the user, so much so to the point where physical recovery is a MUST. Pushing one’s body to become a literal blade at most already forcible enough, and doing it for elongated periods of time would make it even more strenuous. Without mastery of this ability, the arm is sure to be sliced in multiple places, though only to minor degrees. If mastered this technique will render the users body or fist a deep crimson red color, and only be seeable by chi practitioners, but it's effect can be felt regardless. Should someone master the perks of this state, they can become a being of hate, that can slaughter any being, but not without great cost to their own body. Tumblr_nppj9bjvpy1uomexdo1_500.gif 'Night Empowerment' Max become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. during the night, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the night or even slow or stop aging. drfesd.gif ''' '''Supernatural Condition Enhanced Durability Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina Enhanced/Supernatural Strength Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration Self-Power Augmentation Self-Sustenance Hand to Hand Combos Never backing down This Combo start's off with Max sending a furious right jab to the jawline of his opponent his jab moving at a speed that his fist would appear as fleshy whips or blur. If this jab was connected Max would shatter the hinges of his opponents jaw Dislocating the disk within the Jaw which would cause his foe the out most of pain even to the point where they wouldn't even be able to form words. If this would hit Max would simultaneously lift his left leg aiming to hit an powerful side kick towards his foe's ribs the blow of this kick alone would knock the air out of his foe as the pressure of the kick if hit would crack the ribs of he or she body. This all would happen right after another if these blows hit it would leave his foe in a injured state. w.gif Im Just getting warmed up! This is one of Max's favorite Combo's this is when he loves to test the waters of his opponent, He waits til he has his opponent/Foe in a slugged state. Where he would began with a flying knee to the temple, the force of Max's knee would cause his foe to now have a severe concussion Once you were to receive one concussion you were more prone to receiving a second one. Which is know as second impact concussion occurs when the brain swells rapidly, and catastrophically, after a person suffers a second concussion before symptoms from an earlier one have subsided. This second blow may occur minutes, days or weeks after an initial concussion,and even the mildest grade of concussion can lead to SIS The condition is often fatal, and almost everyone who is not killed is severely disabled or a severe head injury . Anyway if his Foe is not responding Max would land quickly aiming to wrap his arms around the neck of his Foe and would began to send four heavy knee strikes towards the skull, this hits would be simultaneously one after another going in a burst speed, Each strike would cause the cracking of he/she's skull if each of these or atleast one of these hits landed Max would attempt to cuff his arms around his foe's arm and aim to slam their face on the pavement causing major damage to his opponent if hit. qqq.jpg Outta NOWHERE! This is another one of Max's favorite moves it's when he attempts to hit a mean neck breaker towards his Foe whenever he see's fit, if this Neck breaker would land the person under the effects of the neck breaker would receive major neck damage. Weapons Kisame samehada sword by midnightuchiha1-d5qh57t.png Jaganshi's Blade: The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle, that aptly fit the sword's purpose of decapitation, The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat. The sword is reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. His sword also has an alternating mode whenever their bonds are weaken it woul send out an pulse of air towards the foe aiming protect themselves. However, despite being well-trained, Max has noted that the weight of the blade could still tire him out. Max puts a lot of Chi within the hand he picks up this sword with seeing at the moment it seems to heavy for him, but dont let that fool you Max can still use this sword to it's full extent. This sword is created from soul metal which gives him the ability to create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. Max's Sword is able to come when he wishes to summon it from the darkness. His trump card is to create a being of fire or shape existing flames into wanted shapes and purposes. They can grant the beings varying levels of independence (controlled, automatons/programmed, semi-independent) and existence (momentary to permanent) and delete the creature once they are done with them. With the Sword Max gains, Enhanced Swordsmanship Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. Max is able to summon his sword when he's in battle. Magic_Vial___Snake_by_Izile.jpg *25% Percent - Once Max take's the Venom tablet his body becomes at a peak physical and mental condition in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails Max becomes faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of his species without being obviously supernatural. Max's muscles becomes 2x the average size to some it may make them believe Max would now be slower but due to the effects of the Venom Max speed increases ten fold as his appearance changes, Max body becomes a physical manifestation of Darkness, the all-encompassing void which acts as the counterbalance to light. The darkness manifested is essentially made of pure negativity and not from the lack of illumination. Max is essentially tapping into the core of different forms of darkness itself. In this form Max's hair is grown from his darkness as he is able have complete control over the hair of oneself and others, allowing them to freely alter, grow out, chance texture, color, etc., shape and manipulate it as if it was appendage, weave the hair into different shapes, etc. Due to hair lacking nerves or being directly affected by changes in the nervous system, attacks and damage are virtually harmless to the user. 3976218-9204474619-d0833.jpg blackheart_rises_by_jaredjlee-d3aswhe.jpg *Contaminant Immunity *Dark Form *Decelerated Aging *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Beauty *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Instincts *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Reading *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Wisdom *Regenerative Healing Factor Second Tablet proceso_lobo_by_n_ossandon_nezt.jpg Lobo_Banner_9_8_12.jpg In this state Max possesses vast physical superhuman strength the full limits of which are unknown and have never been measured He is able to physical lift well over 200 tons of weight and as of now could be strong enough to left several hundreds, maybe even a 400 tons. Allies/Enemies bleach___grimmjow_005_by_grimm6jack-d5xcpp8.png Akashi - Akashi is Max right hand man in the Organization, Akashi is what Max likes to call a wild card. He gets the job done he nows about Akashi complex about following orders he would rather give the order or even do things on his own than to listen. But Max understands his complex and works around it for they could work together so perfectly. Jackie Serizawa Jackie is Max's older brother someone who Max use to look up to when he needed someone their but after the death of his brother Max has learned to think for himself than to big the little brother. Max and Jackie have a close relationship with each other they trust each other with their life and nothing could break the bound they share but growing up Max and Jackie had noticed that they have different goals and believe in different things and want to achivice those things differntly but only time could tell til this two see each other again. ' Leon_2.png ' Leon: Leon is prob the most funniest person to hang out with in the city, that is if you dont count the fighting and the distance of friendship between these two warriors. On his run with the Vemon Max ran into Leon at first Max thought he was like the normal hero for hire all stick nosed and always following the rules, but there something in Leon that doesnt sit well with Max. Leon mindset it's not all their Max could see he wants to save people but Max can also see the hate inside him something that could cause him to crack, this has been a mission for Max from day one to Make Leon into the savage he really is. Tumblr_inline_ndzdk5aWep1t2czb0.gif|Syl Syl: Syl...Syl was an nanomachine robot who Max later found out the leader of her operations which is Dr. Takeda, anyway Max found Syl in the strangest way ever..In a battle and in that battle him and Syl made an deal if she were to lose to him she would join his cause, when Max won he heleped Syl by creating her an voice box with the help of Suran. Max had great hope for Syl he treated her like his own flesh and blood but it wans't until Syl lied to Max aiming to kill him and run away from his group for her "own" reasons. Causing great pain in Max he was forced to kill Syl but there was always something about that day that give Max chills as if she surived but that is all specaltions. 'Location' ' The Ascendancy 300-rise-empire-vfx.jpg ' The Ascendancy are Max's followers after the destruction of the city Max began a faction to where everyone voices where heard, Max was the voice of the voicless and was going to take out everything corrput in this new city starting with the Black Parade. 'Background' The middle child of the family Max, was the first Serizawa to find out about his abilities he didn't share with his siblings until later on back when Jackie founded his Hood and met Amit. Not having an inner spirt to guide him on his journey Max became more distance from his brother Jackie, but Max feels as if it's his job to protect them with his life, His sister Velvet who he cares deeply for and his brother Jackie who seems to always be one step ahead. But Max is different from his family he likes the way business is in the city and even wishes to create his own business if not gang he kinda cares little of his family's background and just wishes he could just live his life alone than in someone else shoes. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Strength 'Role play Selection' Ark 23 Ark 23 Episode 10: Family Feud.....literally Ark 22 Episode 35: Serizawa Vs The Lost Tetsu Ark 23 Episode 14: Your Dark Side Ark 22 Episode 34: The Start of a New Legacy Ark 23 Episode 11: Showing your true colors Ark 24 Ark 24 Episode 29: A smile that never fades Ark 24 Episode 32: Are you an Avenger? Category:Serizawa Family Category:3rd Gen Category:Screams that turn into laughter plot Category:The Plan to Eradicate Hero inc Saga